Scars
by ScarredSilver
Summary: While Lithuania is at America's helping out for some extra money, something he's been hiding is seen. (bad summary is bad)


**So yeah...**

**My favorite pairing with America is AmericaXLithuania...  
**

**It's probably just because I cosplay Lithuania and I love America so so so much so yeah...  
**

**I had so many feels for the pairing the past few days so I wrote a quick one shot thing...  
**

**yeah...  
**

**I'm really sorry for OOC-ness .;  
**

* * *

Lithuania stood in the kitchen, putting away the dishes he just cleaned and making sure they were in their proper places. He looked over the last plate to make sure there were no cracks or chips in it before placing it in the cupboard with the rest and smiled a bit as he saw he was done. Lithuania reached behind and untied his apron before going to the pantry and hanging it up until he would need it to cook dinner. He looked around for a moment, wondering what to do now since he was the only one in the house. Russia was suppose to be off on some sort of business with another country and Estonia and Latvia went to check out a new amusement park leaving him by himself for the day. The country went over his to do list in his mind and realized he was finished for the day. He pulled the chair out at the dinning room table and sat down, trying to think of what to do next.

He wasn't use to having free time. Lithuania hummed a bit to himself before leaning back in the chair, looking up at the ceiling. He thought about calling Poland but then he remembered he was suppose to be going out shopping and didn't want to be dragged into that again. Lithuania sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and his forehead in his hands. He stayed in that position for a moment before getting an idea and sitting up straight, starting to smile again. He could read the book Poland gave him for his birthday. Russia had been keeping him busy so much that he hadn't had the chance to read it. Getting to his feet he pushed the chair back in and left the kitchen, going to his room and spotting the book on the table by the bed. He picked it up and then went back out towards the living room, sitting on the couch by the window for light so he wouldn't need to turn the lamp on.

Hours passed and the room gradually grew dark. Lithuania had passed out after getting about half way through his book and was laying on the couch, his head on the arm and his book resting open on his chest. A loud slam echoed through the house and made him bolt up straight, wide awake now and obviously startled. He looked around quickly, trying to see what the noise was, and realized it must be Russia. Placing a hand to his chest he tried to calm down, getting off the couch and closing his book. He was going to hurry to his room to out the book back before Russia could see he was lounging around instead of finding something to do. He was at the stairs, about to go up them, when a slurred "Lithuaniaaa." made him stop. He trembled a bit, seeing he had been seen, and slowly turned around while making sure his book was hidden behind his back. "O-oh…Mr. Russia…" he stammered, watching the taller country move closer from the other side of the room.

"Oh there you are Lithuania." Russia mused, continuing to come closer to the smaller one. "M-Mr. Russia…are you…are you drunk…?" Lithuania grew quieter the farther he got in his question and backed up until he felt his heels hit the bottom stair, causing him to stumble a bit. "Noo…" Russia hummed and noticed him stumble so he grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him a few inches closer and not catching the small squeak that came from him. Lithuania tensed up and could smell the vodka on his breath, leaning away and covering his mouth with a hand. "Y-you are.." he whimpered and watched as a smile came across the others lips. "You know you are my favorite da?" Russia asked quietly, tightening his grip on the smaller country's shirt. Lithuania could only nod, too afraid to speak out loud. "And I've been neglecting my favorite for a while." he added before letting go of the shirt and stepping past him, grabbing the back of it by the collar and starting to pull Lithuania up the stairs with him.

"M-Mr. Russia!" Lithuania practically yelped, starting to tremble all over again since now he knew what was going to happen. "Please! Y-you don't need to do a-anything!" "Oh but I do Lithuania." Russia mused, not looking back at him as he got to the hallway and then pulled him towards the door of his room, ignoring the pleads to be let go by his favorite.

* * *

"No! Please!" Lithuania shouted as he sat up quickly, his heart pounding as he looked around frantically. He wasn't in Russia's room but in the room he was given at America's house. A hand gripped his chest as he tried to calm down, realizing it was just a dream. A horrible nightmare of what living with Russia use to be like. He had been staying with America again for a month or so, trying to save up some money by helping him like before the depression hit. His heart rate gradually went down and he hung his head slightly, trying to push the memory that decided to visit him in a dream away, his hands wringing his blanket together as it sat in his lap. Suddenly the door burst open and made Lithuania gasp in alarm, gripping the blanket tightly and pulling his knees up like he was trying to protect himself.

"Yo dude! Are you alright? I thought I heard you screaming or something." America said as he stepped into the room, looking around for a moment before looking at the other country who was trying to keep from trembling out of fear of it being Russia coming for him. "O-oh Mr. America…" he said, trying to relax now. Of course Russia wouldn't come barging into America's home. "I-I'm fine…" "Dude come on, I told you to stop calling me Mr. America." the blond chuckled and walked over as Lithuania slipped his legs back down the sheet covered mattress. "S-sorry.." he mumbled, trying to fix the blanket he pulled up back down. "And stop apologizing for stupid stuff alright?" America added, climbing on the bed and sitting next to him. "A-alright..s-sorr-oh…" he caught himself and ducked his head a bit but America started laughing, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer to get his attention.

"It's fine dude now come on! You slept in and we're suppose to go do stuff today!" he said, noticing the smaller of the two flinch a bit at the sudden contact but didn't say anything. "R-right." the brunette said, making sure not to add a sorry to the end. America released him and got up. "Come on then!" he said, going back to being his usual hyper self before hurrying out of the room so Lithuania could change. Lithuania watched him leave and sighed, rubbing his head before getting out of the bed and then fixing it. He went to the closet on the other side of the room by the door and opened it, looking through it's contents for something decent to wear. After finding a blue collared shirt that he was satisfied with he started unbuttoning his light green pajama shirt, slipping it down his shoulders and not hearing the door creak open. America had come back to see if he was ready yet and was about to throw open the door like before from his excitement but stopped as he saw Lithuania remove his shirt.

At first he thought nothing of it and was going to move away from the door but noticed there was something on his back. The blond stared at him, able to tell the marks on his back were scars. Lithuania had removed the pajama shirt by then and folded it before putting it on one of the shelves in the closet so he could put it on that night for bed. He was about to slip the other shirt on when he heard the door open all the way and tensed up, quickly turning to see who it was. He noticed America right away and relaxed. "Oh…America I-I'm not ready yet…s-sorry…" he apologized and then flinched a bit as he realized he said sorry again. America stayed quiet as he stepped into the room, making Lithuania start shaking a little, thinking he did something wrong. "A-America..w-what's wrong..?" he asked, taking a step back. The blond had nearly no expression on his face as he moved closer and then grabbed the other country, pulling him closer and hugging him tightly.

"Lithuania…how bad did Russia treat you?" he asked quietly, able to feel him starting to shake. "I-I…" he stammered, not sure if he should answer or not. America moved back a little and looked down at him but didn't let him go. "You don't have to cover it up anymore, that commie bastard wont hurt you again." Lithuania stayed quiet and hesitated before making himself look up at him, able to feel America's hand moving a bit on his back as it traced a few of the scars. "I-I messed up…I-it's my fault…" he said quietly, trembling more as he remembered how he received some of the marks on his back. "No." America said sternly, making him jump. "It was never your fault. Don't ever say that again." he replied, tightening his grip around him. Lithuania stared at him for a moment before ducking his head and clinging to him, actually feeling safe now as he rested his head against the others chest.

America smiled a little and held him as close as he could, stroking his back now. "It's okay…I'm the Hero! And no one hurts the person the hero loves." he said, looking down at Lithuania as he lifted his head a bit to look up at him. "L-love..?" he repeated, sounding like he hadn't heard him right. America nodded and used the hand not moving over the scars to brush some of the hair that had fallen in Lithuania's eyes before leaning down and kissing him. The brunette tensed up in surprise and his eyes went wide, not sure if he should pull away or not, but relaxed after a few seconds and put his arms around America's neck to pull them even closer together. A moment later America broke the kiss and pulled back a little, looking down at him while smiling and seeing he was blushing. "I love you Lithuania…" he said, leaning closer and resting his forehead against his. "I-I love you too America…" the other replied, not looking away. The blond started smiling even more before moving his head back. "Now that that's cleared up, you need to get dressed! We have to go shopping remember? And we need to get some hamburgers before that!" he said and Lithuania blinked in surprise before nodding and being released by America, going back to his closet to finished getting dressed.


End file.
